


Dessert, Best Served with Ice

by Caro_Evomad1



Series: Sexual Interludes [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst free kinky loving sex, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro_Evomad1/pseuds/Caro_Evomad1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: Apologies to the Anon requesting this, I wrote the draft ages ago, but never found time to finish it. I've written this from Robert's POV.</p><p>Prompt :<br/>Robert and Aaron have enjoyed a nice meal at home Robert wants dessert. So he ties Aaron to the table and turns him into an Aaron sundae and eats him up before fucking him on the table</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dessert, Best Served with Ice

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to create a series, triggered by this request because I've had some ideas in mind for a while that just don't fit into any of my longer stories; so this is the place I'll come to post them. Ad hoc and pure sex all the way, anything from subtle love making through to a lot more than just a little bit of kink.

Robert

Aaron rushes through the door a little out of breath and a tad contrite, “Sorry, sorry I’m so late. Mum wouldn’t shut up and then your sister collared me...., it’s just been one of those days.”

I clunk around the kitchen unhappy. It’s my turn to cook this week and this is the third day in a row he's been late like this. I wouldn’t mind except that I could have gone out for dinner tonight with a potential client but I had this soppy idea that I wanted to make his favourite, make it a little bit nicer than normal with candles and then cosy on up in front of the telly with him. No special reason, I just wanted to spoil him; but I'm not so sure he deserves it now. “Hhhmm, it’s a good job I didn’t put everything on then, or you would be picking it out of the dustbin.”

“Why what’re we having?” Aaron takes off his coat and kicks off his boots and I don’t bother answering him. Beer or wine? Choices choices...., I think I’ll have wine. I go grab my favourite red for a weekday evening from the cupboard and go digging around in the drawer looking for the corkscrew. I can't help intentionally making more noise than I necessarily have to.

Aaron comes over, sidling up behind me, realising I’m having a bit of a moment, “Are you being all pissed with me?” He wraps his arms around my waist, I can feel him kissing my back between my shoulder blades; step one of Aaron trying to worm his way into my good books, but I push him off and having opened the wine, I go get myself a glass banging the cupboard door closed. I pour myself an overly large glass and start getting the tea on but I’m still not in the mood to let him off too easy; especially now being the third night in a row. Aaron opens a beer and leans against the counter, amused at my little strop.

“You know I could have gone out and been fine wined and dined by a client if I’d known, but no I wanted to make you your favourite; have a quiet night in and spend some time with you. We never have time together at the minute; at this rate we’ll soon be one of those couples that are like ships in the night, hardly seeing or talking to each other.”

Aaron pulls a face; I can tell he's trying not to laugh at me, “Do you not think you’re being a bit melodramatic?"

I start peeling and chopping potatoes; you can't have steak dinner without homemade chip’s. Aaron loves that we always make instead of buy; they’re just so much tastier. I can feel Aaron watching me as I concentrate on getting the steaks out of the fridge and after turning back round from getting the griddle pan out of the cupboard, he stops me in my tracks. Emptying my hands, he pushes me back hard against the counter; hard enough to raise my pulse up a notch. Aaron puts his hands around my neck and pushes my legs slightly apart and he’s having none of it when I try to move his hands away. “Oh no you don’t. Don’t go all mardy on me, I’m not that late.” I can feel my resolve waning as he kisses first one side of my neck and then the other and by the time his lips crush onto mine, my hands are round his waist pulling him into me. I love how he tastes, even though I can taste the dirt and grime from the scrap yard, it tastes of Aaron.

He knows he’s won me over, but I still feign resistance and push him away to continue making tea, “Ger‘off you; think you can just swan in at this time of night and weasel your way back into my good books...., pffft. I don’t think so. You're going to have to do much better than that young sir.” We both know it's playtime and we’ve just moved into foreplay mode à la Livesy-Sugden art.

I turn my back on him and go back to peeling the potatotes, but Aaron can be just as stubborn as me. I can feel him immediately behind me, pushing himself up against me whilst his hand reaches round and down inside the front of my jeans, “Like this you mean?”

I can’t not smile at this and I turn round, Aaron’s eyes are sparkling mischievously. "Maybe,” we kiss passionately; Aaron’s hands on my body and feeling him against me reminds me just how much he turns me on. “I have a better idea.”

“Oh yeah?”

“I think you should go have a shower whilst I finish making tea,” I employ my schmoozing voice, “I think I’m in the mood for some dessert tonight.” There’s more than a sparkle in my eyes now.

“Mmhh and what did you have in mind?”

“Well I was thinking of trying something a little different.” I wrap my arms around his neck, and we kiss very softly, tongue just dipping in, teasing of what’s to come. “Go on, take your beer with you; nice and clean now Aaron.” He knows exactly what I mean and he’s grinning at me as I hand him his beer and push him off me smacking his backside as he turns to go upstairs. He glances back at me amused before going up for his shower whilst I busy myself getting everything ready. He’d seen the look in my eyes and we both know it’s going to be one of those nights. Every now and again we get a little playful and tonight I’m going to play and Aaron’s going to be my plaything. I have just the perfect idea for dessert in mind.

.

Even though the steaks are perfect and the chips really just so good, we take longer than usual with the meal; playing footsie under the table is highly distracting. We're like giggling schoolboys as it gets a little out of control, but eventually we manage to finish eating. Plates empty, I’m playing, fiddling with my wine glass whilst Aaron's hands are playing with his beer bottle and I'm enjoying his bare foot playing, rubbing against my crotch. Aaron’s eyes are teasing, god he is so hot.

He gets up and takes the plates to the sink; bringing himself another beer and the wine bottle over, filling up my wine glass. I take the bottle from him and grab his hand, pulling him down to straddle me on my chair. We’re both high with anticipation; when we get like this there’s just no stopping us. My hand runs up inside his t-shirt and then I take it off over his head. I dip my fingers into my wine and rub the liquid over his nipples and move to suck the wine off, licking with my tongue, catching the wine dribbling down his front. He leans back on the table, closing his eyes and let’s out a little moan of pleasure. He’s pressing against my crotch and can feel my hardness as his thighs grip down onto me tighter. I finish licking the last of the wine from his skin, licking my lips when he speaks, “Am I forgiven?”

“Depends if you promise not to make a habit of being late or do I have to remind you what can happen when you make me wait?”

“Mmmh, I think I might need reminding,” We’re kissing deeply and the urgency is running through both of us as he grinds against me.

“Patience patience; I’ve still to have my dessert.” Aaron is smiling at me as I stand up, at the same time lifting him up with me and sitting him on the table.

“So what’s for dessert?”

“You are.”

“And do I get any dessert?”

“Mmmhh, let’s see if you’re good and maybe I’ll let you have something afterwards.” I love how Aaron looks at me, he knows he's mine.

.

“Take your belt off.” Aaron’s belt is one of those woven material belts; I take a drink of my wine as he removes it and I take it off him. I put my glass of wine down and I see Aaron watching me, curious what I’m going to do. His eyes widen a little but he doesn’t stop me as I pull his hands in front of him and wrap the belt around twice, then up through the middle a couple of times before tying it off. His hands are now bound fast in my belt-made handcuffs and I can feel he has tensed up slightly; fascinated and apprehensive all at the same time. I kiss up his stomach into his neck, whispering, “Do you trust me Aaron?”

His response is barely a whisper as my hand strokes him through the material of his clothes, “Yes.”

I turn him round so he’s bent a little forward, his hands resting on the table as my hands rub up and down over his arse. I hear him moan and can sense his anticipation as his body reacts to my hands moving over him. I pull him back up so he's standing against me, his head resting back in the crook of my neck. I can’t see, but I know his eyes are closed as I unbutton his combats and after a little stroking I pull them down and then remove them completely. I smile as I turn him back round to face me because he’s not wearing any underwear. We kiss deeply; impatient and needy, “Mmmhh, turn back round.” Aaron does as he’s told, “Bend over." He leans forward over the table, his bound hands resting above his head. He’s moaning again as my fingers are rubbing up between his butt cheeks and I spread them, kissing his hole, “Beautiful...., you’re so beautiful do you know that? All of you." I run my wet tongue up between his butt cheeks, just fleetingly letting my tongue flick over his hole; my hands push his legs wider apart, “Stay there.”

I go pull the curtains and make sure the door is locked. I don’t think either of us want any of the family walking in on this. I bring back with me my tie which was hanging on the hook in the hall and a couple of scarves. I rub my hands over his back and then down over his arse and down his thighs and legs to his ankles where I bind each one to the table leg. I take my time, my hands caressing gently up his legs and arse, all the while softly kissing his thighs. Then I move to the other end of the table and pull his arms, wrapping my tie through in between his wrists and tying the ends round the drawer handle over the far end. Aaron is stretched quite tight and I can see him feeling the strain, but I can also see the excitement in his eyes. He hasn’t said a word since I started. I watch him watching me greedily with his eyes as I stay standing at the far end of the table, my hand stroking myself through my jeans, I hear myself let out a moan. I am so hard and I force myself to stop or at this rate I’ll come before I’ve hardly begun.

I go to the freezer and get out one of the frozen cranberry vodka ice lollies that we made for a party not that long ago. I’d already managed to get the wooden stick out earlier. It’s the perfect shape and size to fit inside Aaron, I grab the chocolate sauce bottle out of the cupboard and go back to him. I kneel down admiring his arse and let my finger nails trail over it, leaving a mark on both cheeks, then lick his hole with my tongue. I push up inside him with my finger; pulling and stretching gently, pushing in and out and then once more with my tongue, lovely and warm. The ice lolly is just nicely glistening on the outside as the warmth in the kitchen is starting to have an effect and without warning I push it all the way up inside Aaron, his body strains against the bindings holding him down and he calls out my name. His apprehension is audible until my tongue goes to his hole and I start to lick the vodka cranberry drink as it melts. Within seconds he’s moaning loudly, the combination of reaction to the ice cold up inside him and the warmth and sensation of my tongue licking is driving him to distraction. I don't stop with my tongue and I can tell he likes it.

.

Estimating I’m about half way through the ice lolly, I stop and watch Aaron writhing against the table, “Don’t stop Robert, please I want your tongue.” I kindly oblige, my tongue moving fast and I start to push it as deep inside him as I can get, finding space as the lolly melts. I love the effect it has on him because his whole body strains with the sensation, but he has nowhere to go. I open the lid of the chocolate sauce and squeeze a nice helping between his ass cheeks and then lick him completely clean, the chocolate tates really good mixed with the cranberry vodka. When all the ice lolly is melted and I've licked out every last drop together with the chocolate sauce, I sit back a minute on the chair, taking a big drink from my glass of wine, enjoying the view.

“You taste very very nice, cranberry vodka tastes good on you. I’m so hard Aaron. If only you see how hard I am for you. Do you want it?“

“Yes, god yes.”

I reach for his dick, pulling it back towards me, stroking him. The freezing cold of the ice lolly certainly didn’t affect his ability to stay hard; I'll remember that for future.

I pull all my clothes off and start to tease him around his hole with my dick; there’s pre-cum already and Aaron is moaning as I tease him. “Mmhh, that feels so nice, do you want more? Do you want me?”

“Yes, yes I want you.”

"I'm not sure I believe you." I stay stood close to him so he can feel me as I stroke myself, my dick resting against him but not pushing inside. "Show me you want it." Aaron pushes back against me as much as he can, groaning with frustration; I let my head just dip slightly inside him but he can't go any further despite his best efforts. "Do you promise not to be late for dinner the rest of the week?"

Aaron is breathing hard from the effort and desire, "Yes, yes; I promise. I'll..." Before he’s even finished his sentence, I thrust deep inside him and he cries out. I love listening to him grunt and moan as I fuck him, my hands roaming over his body; his skin so soft to the touch. I alternate between hard and quick, soft and slow until I can’t hold it anymore and I come inside him. When I'm satisfied, I pull out watching the milky creaminess start to drip out of him and I push back inside, cream pie to finish.

.

I release Aaron’s hands from being tied over the table end, but I keep them tied together. I move to stand at the side of the table, leaving his ankles bound to the legs; I'm not quite finished with him yet. I pull his head towards me and push my dick inside his mouth for him to suck and lick me clean. I love watching him do it as he makes my body shudder with each lick of his tongue up my shaft. "Yes, oh yeah; just like that. See I saved some dessert just for you." I push deep into his mouth and hold him fast so he takes me completely, sucking me clean as I slowly pull out. He catches me on the end with his tongue causing one last shudder, my dick sensitive to the touch.

I have to stand still a moment recovering from just how good that was before I move to untie his ankles from table and then pull him onto my lap, holding him close to me. Aaron puts his arms over my neck and cradles himself against me, his hands still tied. We’re both a little shattered from the effort and impact on our bodies and we sit with Aaron resting his head in the crook of my neck. After doing that we both need emotional closeness as we come down but also security in each other’s arms reinforcing the trust between us and I keep telling him I love him. I can’t believe he let me do all that, I can’t believe I did all that. I'd only planned the lolly part, not tying him down; it just happened and he had let me.

Aaron’s eyes are closed and I can hear his steady breathing, “You okay? I didn’t hurt you?”

“No, it was the weirdest most amazing sensation ever, the cold inside me and then your tongue.”

I smile and kiss his forehead, “I think you might need another shower?”

“Hahaha, I think I might. Soooooo, have I been good enough?”

“I think probably I can forgive you." I kiss him gently, "Come with me." I pull Aaron along by his bound hands and we go upstairs to the bathroom and get under the hot shower. I start to lather his body with shower gel, his dick getting special attention from my right hand and it’s not long before Aaron has pushed me down onto my knees in front of him. He puts his bound hands up above him and over the shower hook on the wall, tethering himself voluntarily as I bring him slowly to orgasm. His body tightens as he comes and I make sure I take all of his come, enjoying the combination of tastes in my mouth.

When he’s finished, I stand up, leaning my body close to his and we kiss; our kissing is layered with all our various emotions. I unhook his hands and untie them and we continue to kiss, tongues deep and our bodies entwined. We take our time like this whilst washing each other, our soapy hands roaming over our bodies.

.

Finally clean and exhausted we go to bed wrapped up in each others arms and Aaron makes me smile, “Maybe I should be late more often.”

"Maybe, but I think that’s most definitely a one time thing." I kiss his neck and then nuzzle into it. "Nothing to stop us exploring other dessert options though."

I feel Aaron hug tight around me whispering, “I love you” into my ear. I move slightly to kiss him on the mouth, giving him a light squeeze and rub my nose against his before falling into a deep sleep, cuddled up and contented with the love of my life.


End file.
